Vacaciones en Fairy Tail
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Fairy Tail se va de vacaciones, y algo pasará en las habitaciones dobles de los magos. (NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, Laxus x Mirajane). MUY LEMON * * si no les gusta el lemon haré una historia Gruvia muy romántica paralelamente :) Denle una oportunidad, es mi primer Lemon : (
1. PRÓLOGO

**Ola, aquí os vengo con...mi primer LEMON!*_* k nervios...no me matéis si la historia es demasiado perver o si es demasiado poco perver, ok?, dadme una oportunidad, cada chapter será sobre una pareja, espero k os guste, denme una oportunidad xfavor. Para kien no le guste el LEMON hare otra historia paralelamente, un gruvia muy romántico, espero k les guste. Me gusta más el NaLu, pero me apetece probar con un Gruvia, no me dirán que la pareja no mola xD**

**PRÓLOGO**

Era un día como otro cualquiera en Magnolia, la ciudad del gremio de Fairy Tail. Allí estaban reunidos los magos que se iban a ir de vacaciones, Makarov había programado unas vacaciones muy intensas en la playa de algún lugar de Fiore, y había alquilado un hotel con muchas habitaciones, los mejores magos, se merecen el mejor descanso. Pero había un problema, el recepcionista de aquel hotel dijo que no había habitaciones individuales, así que tendrían que dormir en parejas…Y para su diversión las parejas las había hecho el maestro, y no fueron del agrado de muchos, aunque de otros sí…

-Atención Fairy Tail, voy a decir las parejas de cada habitación…-dijo con una risita el maestro.

-Natsu y Lucy- dijo el maestro, los dos elegidos se miraron y se rieron, eran buenos amigos, así que sería divertido estar juntos.

-Gray y Juvia-siguió casi al borde del ataque de risa. Los dos se miraron, a Juvia le brillaban los ojos, Gray solo asintió fastidiado, como siempre hacía.

-Erza y Jellal- Dijo el maestro, entre risas. Los dos se miraron ruborizados y después Erza apretó los dientes y los puños matando mentalmente a su maestro.

-Gajeel y Levy- siguió, con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír. Levy miro a Gajeel, y éste le sonrío y le tocó la cabeza, produciendo el sonrojo de la maga.

-Jajajaja, que buenas parejas…- se rió Mirajane.

-Y por último pero no menos importante…Mirajane y mi nieto, Laxus- aclaró Makarov, dejando boquiabierta a Mirajane y provocando la risa de todo el gremio.

-Todos los que no he nombrado, es por qué no han venido, no sois tantos como me gustaría, pero está bien…-acabó Makarov, dirigiéndose al hotel.

Después de eso todos llegaron al hotel, se cambiaron y fueron a la playa directamente, a jugar entre las olas. Lucy, Levy, Mira y Juvia jugaban al Voley en la arena. Gray, Natsu y Erza se bañaban en el mar, entre risas y conversaciones. Gajeel y Jellal se empezaban a conocer y Laxus conversaba con su abuelo, Makarov.

-Bueno chicos, hora de retirarse- aclaró el maestro.

Antes de cenar, todo el mundo se ducho, como había una pequeña pared entre el baño de los chicos y las chicas, estos intentaban ver sus compañeras desnudas, sin éxito. Suerte, porqué Erza no se lo habría perdonado. Después de eso todo el mundo se fue a cenar. Natsu cenó con Gray, Gajeel, Jellal y Juvia, que andaba pegada a Gray. El otro grupo estaba formado por Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mira y Gajeel, el único chico de su mesa. Y en otra parte estaban Laxus y Makarov, conversando como siempre lo hacían. Todo muy normal, hasta que comenzó la fiesta del sexo: todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, y sin querer, el fantasma de la perversión se coló en cada una de estas…

CONTINUARÁ…

**A partir de aquí preparaos xD, ESPERO K OS HAYA GUSTADO :)**


	2. Jugada de ajedrez (NaLu)

**No os imagináis lo k me cuesta escribir escenas sexuales, te lo juro *_*, bueno empezaré por el NaLu, que lo tengo más interiorizado, buffffff….k nervios…aquí va.**

La primera historia es la de Natsu y Lucy, después de ducharse, Lucy y Natsu se vistieron y se fueron a su cuarto, encontrándose los dos por el pasillo, Natsu abrió la puerta, pasaron y la cerró.

-¿Que tal, Lucy?- preguntó Natsu, con cara de…bueno…¡de Natsu!

-Yo estoy bien, Natsu, pero la verdad es que esto es aburrido, ¿jugamos a algo?- preguntó Lucy, haciendo un puchero de aburrimiento. Natsu movió los brazos en señal de ignorancia.

-¿Y a que jugamos?- preguntó Natsu.

-Bueno, he traído un ajedrez, aunque quizás te van los juegos un poco…- el discurso de Lucy fue cortado por la petición de Natsu de jugar al ajedrez.

Se pasaron jugando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Lucy se reía muchísimo con Natsu, una vez le entró un ataque de risa, cuando el Dragon Slayer de fuego se intentó subir en la figurita de la torre, ¡creyendo que era de verdad! Natsu no tenía ni idea de ajedrez, y aunque no aprendió a jugar en toda la noche, Lucy se entretuvo mucho con él, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir. Natsu miró el reloj: eran las cuatro de la mañana. Los dos se acostaron en la cama y empezaron a conversar, la verdad es que eran hombre y mujer en una misma cama, sin embargo no pasaba nada, hasta que pasó…

-¿Te has enterado de que Happy se confesó a Charle?- preguntó Natsu a su amiga rubia.

-No, ¿en serio?, no me lo creo….- dijo la maga estelar, con cara de sorpresa.

-Pues sí, aunque lo rechazo…-aclaró Natsu apenado.

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien, Natsu?- preguntó Lucy, con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Gustarme?...creo que sí… ¿y a ti te gusta alguien?- dijo Natsu, ocultando que la que le había robado el corazón era esa maga rubia que tenía delante.

-A pues…también me gusta alguien…- aclaró Lucy, ruborizada.

-¿Y quién es?- dijo él, desarmando a la maga completamente.

-Pues…me gusta…Gray- dijo Lucy, ocultando que su verdadero amor era Natsu.

A Natsu se le calló el mundo encima y puso una cara de desilusión enorme, estaba tronando en su cabeza, pensaba en Lucy siendo tocada y gimiendo con las embestidas de Gray y se sacudía la cabeza, para librarse de esa imagen vomitiva.

-¿A qué viene esa cara, Natsu?-preguntó extrañada Lucy.

Natsu se armó de valor y la abrazó, poniéndole contra su cuerpo enmarcado y el colchón.

-Pues resulta que…a mí me gustas tú, Lucy…- dijo Natsu, quitándose un peso enorme de su corazón. Lucy lo abrazó y se acercó a su oído.

-Gray es guapo…-dijo la rubia, destrozando el corazón de Natsu.

-Pero tú, aparte de ser guapo, eres el hombre al que amo, Natsu. Te amo- declaró Lucy, dejando boquiabierto a Natsu y haciéndole soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Y además te deseo…-acabó Lucy.

-Entonces haré realidad tus fantasías- aclaró Natsu, besando muy profundamente a la rubia y palpando sus senos al son del beso.

-Natsu…más…-gimió Lucy, consiguiendo excitar más a Natsu.

El Dragon Slayer lamió el exquisito cuello de su rubia preferida y bajó, dándole besos hasta su camisa, la cual desabrochó, dejando ver sus dos grandes pechos, tapados por el sostén. Natsu no pudo resistir más y le quitó la maldita prenda, para tirarla lejos y lamer sus erectos pezones al son de sus gemidos, casi todos eran algo así como: "¡Natsu…eres perfecto!" o "¡Natsu…más!". Mientras Natsu se deleitaba con los pechos de la chica de los cabellos de sol, bajó hasta su intimidad, y la palpó, con un ferviente deseo de tocarla y que su rubia gimiera del placer más extremo que haya sentido jamás. Eso fue lo que hizo.

-Natsu, eso no… si, sigue…-Lucy cambió de opinión tan rápido, que Natsu se rió e hizo que ella volviera gemir, colocando su juguetona lengua en la feminidad de Lucy.

-No pares Natsu…-gemía Lucy, haciendo que la virilidad de Natsu se agrandara más y más.

Lucy sentía que iba a morir de placer, su corazón iba tan rápido que sintió que pronto explotaría aunque no le importaría morir con este placer en su entrepierna. Lucy sabía que pronto acabaría, y Natsu también, así que apartó su lengua y metió sus dedos, haciendo que Lucy arqueara la espalda en un orgasmo increíble, que nunca olvidará. Natsu relamió sus dedos, llenos de la esencia de Lucy.

-Que bien huele, Lucy…-aclaró Natsu, ruborizando por completo a Lucy.

Lucy se rió al ver un bulto en el pantalón de Natsu.

-Veo que tú también me deseas…-aclaró Lucy, quitándole la camiseta al Dragon Slayer para observar y deleitarse con sus abdominales.

-No sabes las veces que he soñado con tocar tu torso, Natsu- dijo la rubia, ruborizando a Natsu y haciendo que se excitara aún más.

Después de ese comentario, Lucy le bajó los pantalones a Natsu, quedando su miembro erecto al aire. El chico se sonrojó y la chica empezó a tocar la punta, lenta y tortuosamente.

-Lucy…- se quejó el Dragon Slayer, al ver la tortura que su rubia le estaba propinando sobre su miembro.

-Me gusta ver tu cara cuando hago esto-aclaró Lucy, lamiendo un poco la punta, y haciendo que Natsu se estremeciera.

-¿Quieres que lo haga, Natsu, deseas que lo meta en mi boca?- preguntó Lucy, jodidamente sexy. Natsu creía que iba a volverse loco, esa pregunta le había excitado mucho, pero ya no podía más.

-hazlo, Lucy, por favor…-dijo Natsu, suplicando porque Lucy terminase con aquella tortura sexual.

-Pobrecito…-dijo Lucy, acariciando lentamente el miembro de Natsu, propinándole descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo al Dragon Slayer. De repente sonó un CRASH en la mente de Natsu, y éste se tiró encima de Lucy y diciéndole algo al oído que le hizo estremecerse.

-Quiero hacerte mía- dijo Natsu, encima de Lucy y con su virilidad rozando con la feminidad de la rubia.

-Pues adelante, estoy esperando…-Dijo Lucy, muy nerviosa, ya que era su primera vez.

-Tranquila, seré todo un "Gentleman"-aclaró Natsu, haciendo reír a Lucy.

Natsu empezó a meter su virilidad en la intimidad de Lucy, lentamente, hasta que la metió entera, rompiendo la capa que demostraba que Lucy es virgen. Ésta pegó un grito de dolor y excitación, y calmó su dolor besando a Natsu. Una vez que Lucy relajó su cuerpo, en señal de que podía seguir, éste empezó a penetrarla suavemente, haciéndole gemir muy sensualmente y excitándole más y más.

-Natsu…no sé cómo expresar…esto…no pares por favor…-decía la rubia extasiada.

Lucy empezaba a sentir que moriría si seguía excitándose con aquella cara, aquellos ojos, aquella expresión y sobretodo ese cuerpo que la volvía loca, pero iba tan lento que la mataba de placer.

-Más rápido- suplicó Lucy, al son de las embestidas de Natsu. Este se acercó al oído de su rubia.

-¿Quieres que lo haga, Lucy, deseas que te haga gemir?- dijo Natsu, sonriendo. Lucy se enteró de que aquello era una venganza sexual por la de antes. Lucy abrazó a Natsu.

-Más rápido, por favor- gimió Lucy.

-Como mi princesa desee- aclaró Natsu, embistiéndola a una velocidad increíble y dejándola extasiada.

Lucy estaba maravillada con las embestidas de Natsu, estaba empezando a sentir un poco el Clímax, no podía describir algo tan sumamente placentero, era algo maravilloso, únicamente podía sentir eso con el hombre que amaba. Mientras, Natsu estaba al borde del colapso mental, la chica se había cambiado de posición y ahora ella estaba arriba, dejándole una sexy vista de sus atributos más sensuales, ella gemía de placer al son de sus senos, era algo difícil de explicar, algo que solo sientes con la mujer que amas.

-Natsu…solo un poco más…ya llego…-gimió Lucy, gritando como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Lucy…aguantaré…te lo prometo…-dijo Natsu, al son de sus embestidas.

Lucy sentía que pisaba el paraíso, un inmenso placer se adueñó de su cuerpo, su corazón ahora era el sol, y la sangre el arcoíris. Eso era el clímax total, el más placentero. No pudo más y explotó en una liberación de fluidos femeninos tremenda.

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU- gritó Lucy, maravillada con esa sensación.

Natsu empezó a sentir como su esencia empezaba a subir y sintió que el miembro le explotaba. Él también estaba pisando el paraíso. Llego al orgasmo de la forma más espectacular posible, liberando toda su esencia dentro de Lucy, la cual se volvía loca al sentir ese espeso líquido recorrer su interior.

-LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-gritó Natsu, corriéndose de una manera apoteósica.

Después de eso los dos cayeron rendidos por el placer y durmieron abrazados. Lucy se asustó al oír un crujido: el tablero de ajedrez había caído al suelo, rompiéndose.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, y espero k haya tenido el nivel de perver que todo el mundo desee :D me ha costado pero lo he conseguido…**


	3. congelando tus lágrimas (Gruvia)

**Aquí os traigo la segunda parte de mi lemon, espero k les guste xD, jodeeeer como me cuesta, buena seguiré con el Gruvia :D**

La segunda historia es la de Gray y Juvia. Después de ducharse y comer, Juvia salió feliz de allí porqué podría estar con Gray-sama, y fue hacia su habitación, cuando entró: allí estaba el hombre que más amaba, Gray Fullbuster, sentado en la cama. Juvia se le acercó y empezó a hablar con él.

-Gray-sama, ¡qué bien que me haya tocado contigo! ¡Juvia es feliz!- dijo Juvia.

-Pues a mí no me gusta mucho, no me gusta estar contigo- dijo él, ocultando sus sentimientos como siempre.

-Gray-sama…-dijo Juvia, apenada.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir, estoy cansado- aclaró Gray, intentando huir de la realidad, como de costumbre hacía.

-Pero, Gray-sama, podríamos hablar un rato…-dijo Juvia, sonriendo a su amado Gray-sama.

-Cállate, Juvia, no me caes bien, si estoy aquí es porqué me han obligado, y aprovecho para decirte que dejes de acosarme ya, ¡pesada!- le gritó Gray a Juvia, partiéndole el corazón en dos. Después de eso, Juvia se acostó, dando la espalda a Gray y expulsando algunas lágrimas en su cojín, con pequeños sollozos de amarga tristeza. En ese momento quería matar a Gray, pero no podía porqué por muy duro que fuera con ella, Juvia lo amaba inmensamente.

-Encima de cobarde, soy un cabrón, pobre Juvia…-pensaba Gray, sin poder creerse lo que le había hecho a la mujer que amaba, aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo.

-Se acabó…-pensó Gray.

-Juvia…-dijo él.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Decirme que me odias?- preguntó apenada Juvia.

Gray la abrazó, y ella se sorprendió al sentir el calor de sus brazos y su torso, ya que no tenía camiseta (como de costumbre). Pero después pensó en lo que había dicho de ella, y eso le hizo querer separarse de esos brazos que tanto anhelaba, más no pudo porqué Gray no la dejó marcharse.

-¿Yo te gusto, verdad?- preguntó él, dejando desconcertada a Juvia.

-Sabes qué sí, pero veo que tu no sientes lo mismo…-alcaró Juvia con los ojos llorosos. Entonces Gray acercó sus labios a los de Juvia, estaban a escasos milímetros de un beso.

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando te hago esto?- preguntó él. A Juvia se le iba a salir el corazón por la garganta, los labios del hombre al que amaban estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, podía sentir su respiración, pero lo alejó.

-¡Eres despreciable Gray-sama! ¡la tristeza de Juvia no se puede comparar con nada!-advirtió Juvia, dejando boquiabierto a Gray.

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo, es que no tienes sentimientos o qué?- preguntó ella, llorando a mares. Se estaba sintiendo igual que cuando sus amigos la insultaban diciéndole que era la niña que traía las lluvias, dejándola siempre sola.

Gray la estrechó entre sus brazos y unas lágrimas cayeron sobre el pelo azul de la chica, sorprendiéndola ¿Gray lloraba por ella?

-Lo siento, Juvia, yo soy un cobarde…- aclaró Gray.

-Yo solo quiero atreverme a decirte que te amo como a nadie, eres la mujer más increíble que conozco. Pero por no sufrir yo te hago sufrir a ti, soy despreciable…- dijo Gray, haciendo que Juvia llorara, pero esta vez de pura felicidad.

-Tranquilo Gray-sama- dijo acariciándole el rostro.

-Yo te amaré siempre- añadió Juvia, ruborizando a Gray.

Gray cogió a la maga por los dos costados de su rostro angelical y la besó profundamente, después cogió las manos de Juvia y las llevó hasta su torso, para que la chica se deleitara con los abdominales de su amado mientras seguía con el beso. Desabrochó lentamente la camisa de Juvia para dejar ver sus dos grandes senos, Gray se sorprendió, pensaba que eran bonitos, pero fue la mejor vista de toda su vida…

-¿Que ocurre Gray-sama?- preguntó Juvia, muy sonrojada.

-Que son los pechos más bonitos que he visto- terminó, besando esos dos bonitos senos, haciendo que la maga gimiera de un placer extremo que le estaba brindando el hombre de sus sueños.

-Gray-sama…que placer…-gemía Juvia, mientras Gray seguía trabajando sus pechos.

Juvia sentía como la mano derecha de Gray bajaba hasta su intimidad, y no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y besar el cuello del hombre que amaba, cuando le brindó aquella sensación. Gray estaba masturbando a Juvia, mientras le acariciaba su seno izquierdo.

-Gray-sama, si sigues así…yo…-dijo Juvia.

-Te besaré para que el placer se intensifiqué- dijo Gray, besando a Juvia, mientras ésta se dejaba llevar en un orgasmo increíble y gritaba su nombre, mientras Gray la miraba extasiado por su belleza.

-GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-SAMAAAAAAAA-gritó Juvia, soltando sus fluidos más íntimos.

-¿Te ha gustado?- dijo Gray.

-Lo mismo que te va a gustar a ti ahora, Gray-sama- aclaró la peli azul, tocándole el bulto que tenía en el pantalón.

-Eres una diosa- Soltó Gray, muy excitado.

-Y tú un dios- le devolvió, sonriente. Mientras metía el erecto miembro de Gray entre sus senos.

-Juvia, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Gray.

-Te va a gustar- dijo Juvia, guiñándole el ojo.

Juvia empezó a subir y bajar recorriendo lentamente todo el miembro de Gray, éste gemía de puro placer, ¡estaba masturbándole con sus pechos!

-¿te gusta, Gray-sama?- preguntó Juvia, al ver la cara de placer de Gray.

-Me encanta, amor mío, pero si sigues así, y con esta vista, yo…-dijo Gray, al borde del orgasmo.

De repente Juvia paró y se puso encima de él. Dejándole al mago de hielo una vista espectacular de su compañera Juvia.

-No puedes terminar ya, Gray-sama- aclaró Juvia, excitando a Gray. El mago metió su intimidad en la feminidad de la maga y se entregaron a los brazos del placer. Al principio Gray daba estocadas lentas y tortuosas, pero cuando Juvia le pidió más velocidad y él se la dio, esta no paraba de gemir. Él se deleitaba con sus pechos, cuello y labios mientras sentía el placer extremo de hacer el amor con la mujer que amas. Fue increíble como poco a poco los dos iban llegando al clímax.

-Gray-sama…me corro…-aclaró Juvia, con una cara de placer, que incitó al mago a seguir.

-Yo también Juvia, es espectacular…-dijo el mago, extasiado.

Los dos explotaron en un grito ensordecedor que marcaba que los dos habían pisado el cielo, el paraíso o aquello que el humano busca toda su vida, fue la experiencia más excitante de la vida de estos dos magos. Después cayeron rendidos y Gray besó la frente de Juvia.

-Te amo, Juvia- aclaró, ruborizando a la chica.

-Yo también te amo- le devolvió, complacida.

Después se durmió en los brazos del hombre de sus sueños, esa noche fue la mejor para Juvia y para Gray.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, pues ai tenéis el segundo cap de mi lemon**


	4. Sentimientos encontrados (Jerza)

**Bueno, aqui va mi ercer capitulo de mi lemon, no me acostumbro a esto, pero mola XD espero k os guse aunque es de Erza, con eso te lo digo to ;)**

La tercera historia es la de Jellal y Erza, la hermosa pelirroja acababa de ducharse, y al despedirse de Lucy, se fue a su habitación, encontrándose con su compañero de estancia, Jellal estaba enfrente de la chica escarlata. Los dos se ruborizaron mucho, sin motivo aparente. Ninguna de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Jellal abrió la puerta, con sus mejillas completamente tintadas de un rojo sangre y los dos entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-Oye Erza, esto no puede seguir así…-aclaró Jellal, cabizbajo.

-¿el qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Erza, extrañada por el comportamiento del mago.

-Yo sé que te he hecho cosas horribles en el pasado, y que fui la persona más malvada del mundo, pero no quiero que eso afecte a la relación que teníamos de niños- dijo Jellal, sorprendiendo a una Erza totalmente ruborizada.

-Yo sé que no he tenido la misma confianza en ti, pero me sigues importando tanto como antes- aclaró Erza, levantando el mentón del chico.

Después de eso, los dos recordaron viejos tiempos, y empezaron a reírse con las locuras que hacían en la torre del paraíso, todo era tan divertido que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaban los dos en la misma cama, bajo la misma sábana.

-Y a ti te gustaba Jelly, he Jellal…- dijo Titania, dándole un pequeño codazo en el torso y guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Que dices!- gritó Jellal, sonrojándose aún más.

-Anda que no, le ponías ojos Jellal…- dijo Erza, intentando molestar al mago.

-A mí me gustaba otra chica, también de nuestro grupo- aclaró Jellal, con un sonrojo equivalente al de un tomate maduro.

-¿Y quién era?- preguntó, con tono burlón la maga pelirroja. Jellal solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Vale, descríbemela al menos…- aclaró Erza, con los codos hincados sobre la cama, estirada boca abajo, admirando el rostro de Jellal.

-Bueno…-dijo, muy sonrojado.

-Ella es una chica muy gritona y mandona, pero me gusta esa parte de ella. También es protectora y amiga de sus amigos. Tiene unos ojos que cuando los miran me hipnotizan, me incitan a tocarla y besarla. Pero sin duda, lo que más me gusta de ella, es su rasgo más común…- dijo él, parándose en seco, muy ruborizado.

-Venga, sigue…-dijo ella, pensando en la dulzura que Jellal desprendía al decir esas dulces palabras.

-lo que más me gusta de ella es su cabellera pelirroja, de un color sangre, pero a la vez que desprendía ese olor a margarita- dijo él, apartándole la mirada a Erza, para que no pudiera notar su sonrojo.

-Jellal…-se sorprendió ella, al entender que la estaba describiendo a ella.

-Erza…-dijo él, abrazándola dulcemente por la cintura, haciendo que Erza se estremeciera.

Después de esa confesión Jellal besó suavemente a su amada pelirroja y la puso contra el colchón para quitarse la camiseta, dejando ver a Erza su torso desnudo. Ella se estremeció cuando Jellal le acercó su mano a sus abdominales, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, brindándole una sensación maravillosa.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Jellal, besando el cuello de Erza.

-Me encanta- le susurró Erza a Jellal.

Jellal levantó el camisón de Erza, y dio gracias al cielo porqué Erza no usase sostén por las noches, su virilidad se levantó al ver ese par de pechos ante sus ojos, y su cara tan frágil, tan ruborizad, esos ojos que la incitaban a hacerle de todo. No lo soportó más. Se aferró a sus dos senos, mientras ella gemía de placer, la idea de estar haciendo guarradas con aquella pelirroja perfecta le excitaba a más no poder. Bajó a su intimidad, para acariciarla y hacerla gemir su nombre, mientras la besaba con pasión. Era tan excitante ver la cara de placer que ponía la chica que más anhelaba, mientras ella gemía que no parara, que era perfecto, que no podía describir eso, llegó al clímax en un arqueamiento de espalda increíble, liberando sus fluidos femeninos en un gemido increíblemente excitante.

-Veo que te ha gustado- se rió Jellal, al ver los jadeos incansables de Erza.

Erza se puso encima de Jellal y lo besó profundamente, después aún con el beso, metió la mano dentro del pantalón del mago, estimulando el miembro del chico, haciéndole gemir.

-Me gusta ver tu cara de placer- agregó Erza, excitando más aún a Jellal.

Erza bajó hasta los bóxer, y se los quitó, después empezó a realizarle una felación a su amado, causando que éste gritara de puro placer al ver casi alcanzado el orgasmo, sin embargo la pelirroja paró justo en el momento clave, para que lograra sentir el paraíso sin acabar. Fue algo indescriptible.

-Me alegro de que también te haya gustado- aclaró Erza, acurrucándose en el pecho de su "amiguito".

Erza volvió a levantarse, pero Jellal la volvió a tumbar y sin avisar introdujo su miembro en su intimidad, provocando un grito ahogado de Erza, éste la abrazó.

-Perdón, pero así no te dolería tanto…-aclaró Jellal, que se arrepentía de haber causado daño a su amada.

-No pasa nada, yo te amo, hazme tuya…-dijo Erza, haciendo que Jellal empezara con sus embestidas, primero lentas y tortuosas, pero cuando Erza volvió a pedir velocidad y el asintió, dándosela, los dos explotaron en un placer inmenso, estaban llegando al clímax, Erza gemía que lo amaba, que le estaba dando mucho placer, que podía hacerle esto las veces que quisiera, y él gemía que era perfecta, que no podía vivir sin ella y que era un sueño para él hacerle esto. No pudieron aguantar más y entre gemidos y con sus cuerpos empapados de sudor frío se corrieron de la forma más placentera posible.

-¡Me corro!- gritó Erza, dejándose llevar en un orgasmo que la llevó al cielo.

-¡Me corro!-Gritó Jellal, liberando todo su líquido dentro de Erza, sintiendo como se derretía de placer dentro de su feminidad.

Después de eso los dos cayeron rendidos, abrazándose mutuamente. Su relación no solo había sido recuperada, más bien había mejorada a pasos agigantados.

**Espero k os haya gustado comentad xfavor :D**


	5. el empujoncito (GaLe)

**Aqui os traigo otro capitulo de mi Lemon, ahora el GaLe, espero k os guste mi idea xD**

La cuarta historia es la de Gajeel y Levy. La pequeña maga con el pelo azul salía de la ducha, estaba un poco nerviosa porqué iba a estar con el hombre más rudo del mundo: Gajeel. No es que le hubiera hecho nada, de hecho le tenía que agradecer todas las veces que la había salvado, pero ese hombre le hacía sacar su parte más íntima, la más vergonzosa, no le gustaba mostrar esa parte de ella, no le gustaba ruborizarse cada vez que veía al Dragon Slayer, pero no podía evitarlo, ¡maldito Gajeel! Los dos se encontraron en el pasillo y empezaron una conversación sin mucho sentido.

-Hey enana, ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias bestia- aclaró Levy, cabreada por lo de "enana".

-Vale, vale entremos-dijo él, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola a su paso.

En el pasillo un pequeño pero fuerte mago de unos setenta años deambulaba sin rumbo, el maestro Makarov iba acompañado de un extraño mago con una antifaz de payaso en la cara.

-Mira, Roy, esta es la pareja, no creo que den el paso…-dijo él, señalando la puerta de la habitación de Gajeel y Levy con el dedo índice.

-En ese caso, tendré que darles una pequeña ayudita…-aclaró Roy, riendo bajo su antifaz de payaso.

-Tu magia, aunque sea inútil, en estos casos…-dijo el maestro, riendo.

-es muy eficaz- añadió, aun riéndose.

Roy se acercó a la puerta y nombró unas palabras extrañas tocando levemente la puerta, cerró los ojos y de sus manos empezó a emerger una luz blanca. Éste sonrío, su objetivo había sido cumplido.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó Gajeel, viendo la gran cúpula lumínica que se habría paso hasta ellos, Gajeel protegió a Levy con su cuerpo, ella se sonrojó y la luz se los tragó…

Gajeel abrió los ojos, le pesaban y sentía agujetas por todo el cuerpo, miró hacia la ventana. Una gran mañana se anunciaba entre las montañas que parecían pequeñas hormigas comparadas con el inmenso sol que empezaba a erguirse entre la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba en una cómoda cama, se notaba el nivel del hotel, estaba tan cómodo, sentía que había dormido muy bien, muy a gusto. Giró la cabeza para molestar a su compañera la "enana", pero se sorprendió al no verla en su sitio. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso que sentía no eran agujetas, era una presión sobre su cuerpo, algo que se estaba apoyando en su torso. Miró hacia abajo y abrió tanto los ojos que podría haber entrado una ballena en ellos.

-¿e-e-enana?-tartamudeó, al ver a la chica totalmente desnuda durmiendo tranquilamente en sus abdominales, arropada únicamente por una sábana.

No podía ser, ¿acaso ella y él habían…? Pero si no se acordaba de nada, solo de una extraña luz que se los tragaba, ¿por qué no lograba acordarse de nada más? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella al verse en tal situación? Seguramente se enfadaría mucho con él, y no podría soportar perder a su mejor amiga por algo que ni siquiera era consciente de haber realizado.

-Mierda- pensó.

Después pensó en lo sexy que estaba, sentía su suave piel sobre su definido abdomen, veía su cara relajada y tranquilizada y notaba su respiración en su pecho. No podría soportar tenerla así por mucho tiempo ¡Joder, él era un hombre y ella una mujer, y no era precisamente fea, de hecho era una de las más bellas que había conocido!¡un hombre tiene debilidades ante esa clase de situaciones! Pero, en el fondo esperó que ella nunca despertara y estuviera dormida así sobre su torso para siempre. Entonces, Levy despertó.

Levy sentía que había dormido muy bien, ese colchón era exquisitamente suave y blandito, le encantaba la textura de ese colchón, y por eso empezó a manosearlo de arriba abajo. El pobre Gajeel estaba estremeciéndose ante el tacto de Levy en su cuerpo, no podría aguantar que su soldadito se pusiera firme. Levy sintió algo cerca de su intimidad, pero no le dio importancia.

-Mierda—pensó Gajeel, apretando los dientes y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Levy empezó a abrir los ojos y se topó con un colchón color carne tostado, era extraño pero lo volvió a tocar, le encantaba ese colchón. Miró al lado derecho para encontrarse a Gajeel y molestarle, pero se encontró con el suelo. Entonces miró arriba y abrió la boca, tentando a las moscas para entrar en ellas.

-¡AH!- gritó Levy, pegando al "colchón" de Gajeel.

-¡Que mierdas haces!- le gritó Levy, cabreada y dándole golpes en la cabeza.

-¡Para, enana! ¡Estoy tan sorprendido como tú!- le gritó a Levy, apartando la delicada mano de la maga de su cabeza.

-Peor entonces tu y yo…hemos hecho…esas cosas de adultos…-dijo ella, horrorizada con la idea.

-No lo sé, pero todo apunta a que sí, aunque seguramente no me gustó…- dijo él, subiéndole los humos a Levy.

-Pero que dices, ¡si has tenido una erección solo con verme!- le gritó ella, quejándose de lo que había sentido antes.

-Pero…eso no tiene nada que ver… ¿cómo quieres que me sienta si una hermosa mujer me toca el pecho?- le preguntó, ruborizado.

Levy abrió mucho los ojos ante ese comentario, que le había dado un gusto increíble.

-te parezco… ¿hermosa?- le dijo ella, esperando la respuesta de Gajeel.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que eres muy sexy…-respondió, apartándole la mirada a la maga de cabellera azul.

Levy acarició la cara de Gajeel, y la atrajo a la suya, para unir sus labios suavemente, jugando con sus lenguas y disfrutando de un beso apasionado y encendido que se profundizó cuando Levy abrió un poco más su boca. El oxígeno que necesitaban para vivir les hizo separarse, pero si por ellos fuera no hubieran parado nunca esa fusión de labios tan exquisita.

-Tu…también eres muy sexy…-le confesó Levy, excitando en gran medida a Gajeel.

-Pues ven aquí, que te haré disfrutar- le dijo él, abrazándola suavemente (cosa impropia de él) y besándola de nuevo, cogiendo sus glúteos con ambas manos, haciéndola gemir.

-Me encanta todo tu cuerpo, enana, me excita- dijo él, entre beso y beso.

Los dos seguían extasiados, estaban haciendo guarradas entre ellos, sus labios parecían tan prohibidos, su sabor se hacía doblemente dulce. Y aun besando esos labios incestuosos el chico empezó a meter sus dedos en la intimidad de Levy, haciéndola gemir, mientras lamía un pezón de sus pequeños pero exquisitos pechos.

-Ohhhhh siiiiii Gajeel, ¡que placer!- gozaba Levy, gimiendo debido a las exquisitas entradas y salidas de los dedos de ese fornido chico.

-¿Vas a llegar?- le preguntó Gajeel al oído haciendo que ella sonriera y el placer se intensificara. Las salidas y entradas se intensificaron y Levy miró fijamente a Gajeel.

-No has contestado mi pregunta…-aclaró el chico, parando un poco las entradas y salidas.

-Contigo llego a donde quieras- le dijo ella, lamiendo el cuello del chico y deleitándose con su torso bien formado. La chica arqueó su espalda en un grito ensordecedor que indicó que había llegado al placentero orgasmo, deleitando a Gajeel con su expresión de gozo.

-Veo que te ha encantado- le susurró al oído, mientras besuqueaba su cuerpo sudoroso por el esfuerzo y el placer. Levy tumbó a Gajeel y le bajó los bóxers, quedando ella a la altura de su miembro. Gajeel pensaba que si ella le hacía una felación ahora no iba a poder aguantar, pero no le disgustaría en absoluto. Empezó a acariciar su miembro y lamió la punta, haciendo que Gajeel gimiera roncamente.

-Te volveré loco- aclaró ella, practicándole una felación y propinándole descargas eléctricas a Gajeel. Levy se deleitaba con el miembro de su amante y lo acariciaba, besaba y lamía hasta que empezó a palpitar. Gajeel cambió de posición y pidió permiso para entrar dentro de Levy, ella asintió sin miedo, ya que como ya no era virgen, no le dolería.

-Levy, ahora vasa disfrutar como nunca…-le dijo al oído, clavándole el erecto miembro dentro en su intimidad. Ella sintió un inmenso dolor, pero a la vez un inmenso placer. Espera…algo se había roto dentro de Levy… ¡era la capa que muestra que eres virgen! Por lo tanto, entre Gajeel y ella no había pasado nada antes, había sido en producto de sus empedernidas mentes. Los dos se dieron cuenta y sonrieron ¿y qué? Ya no podían parar…

-Gajeel…más rápido…-rogaba Levy, en un esfuerzo por no morir de placer.

-Marchando…-dijo Gajeel, sonriendo ante la expresión de éxtasis de la mujer que tenía encima. La imagen era increíble: La cabellera le ondeaba al viento mientras le volvía loco con sus sexys caderas ¡qué bien las movía, joder! Ella se ahogó en un gritó que indicó que había terminado de una forma brutal, después, debido a la presión que sus paredes ejercían sobre el miembro de Gajeel, éste también acabó en un sonido extremadamente ronco que vino seguido de chorros de semen que se esparcían dentro de Levy.

-Madre mía, ¡Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!- gritó ella en el éxtasis del orgasmo.

-¡Levy me corrooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó él, también debido al placer del momento.

Después los dos cayeron, sudorosos y se abrazaron, confesándose su amor.

-Ala, ya está…-dijo Makarov, oyendo el orgasmo de los magos des de fuera.

-¿Y que hace exactamente tu magia Roy?- añadió, interesado.

-Bueno, borra la memoria, y hace que la pareja aparezca desnuda en la misma cama, creando así un ambiente perfecto para…en fin…-dijo él, riéndose.

Makarov y él se fueron por el pasillo entre carcajadas y chistes sobre la pareja a la que le habían dado "el empujoncito".

**Espero k os haya gustado…:D**


	6. La revista (LaMi)

**Aqui os traigo el quinto capitulo de mi Lemon, espero k les guste :) Debo decir que Mira es la mejor chica de Fairy Tail, al menos para mi xD**

La quinta historia es la de Laxus y Mirajane. Ésta vez empezáramos por el chico, el ya nombrado como uno de los grandes de Fairy Tail: Laxus salió un poco antes que todos de las duchas, porqué quería tumbarse en su cama a leer la revista de Fairy Tail, aún no sabe porque pero le encantaba leer la revista de su gremio. Aún se acordaba de cuando intentó tomar el gremio por la fuerza, fue un completo idiota. Subía lentamente por las escaleras, llegó al pasillo y entró a su estancia. Encendió la luz: la sala estaba sola y era muy acogedora. Se tumbó en la cama y abrió la revista. Sus ojos fueron a parar inevitablemente al apartado de una de las mujeres más bellas de Fairy Tail: Mirajane Strauss. Empezó a mirar sus fotografías ¿pero qué hacía? Él no era un pervertido, no le gustaba para nada esa mujer con el pelo color nieve y esa sonrisa tan cálida como el sol de verano. No pudo hacer nada. Empezó a ojear las fotografías, Mira salía en ellas de formas tanto normales como provocativas, el chico estaba a punto de babear con una en la que salía en bikini, cuando una voz inoportuna lo sacó de sus lascivos pensamientos.

-Hola, Laxus- dijo una chica con el pelo blanco, sonriendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-¡Ah!- soltó Laxus, cerrando bruscamente la revista y guardándola bajo su espalda.

-Que pasa Mira…- dijo, sonriendo bobamente y poniéndose la mano en la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-¿estabas leyendo la revista del gremio? No sabía que la leías…- dijo ella, tumbándose a su lado.

-Ha si, la suelo leer, no sé por qué pero me gusta…- dijo él, aún con la revista en la espalda, abierta por el apartado de Mira.

-¿Y por qué la has cerrado tan de repente?- preguntó extrañada la alvina. Después se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ya sé que pasa…-aclaró Mira.

-¡estabas viendo el apartado de Erza!- añadió, sorprendida y cubriéndose su risa con la mano.

-NO- fulminó Laxus.

-¿entonces el de Lucy…?- preguntó de nuevo la alvina.

-TAMPOCO-fulminó de nuevo el mago del rayo.

-No te creo, ¡dame la revista!- le gritó Mira, forcejeando con él por ese maldito trozo de papel.

-¡Que no te la doy!- le gritó Laxus. Mira le sacó la lengua.

-eso solo hace que mis sospechas tengan más solidez- dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. Laxus se despistó un momento y Mira acabó con la revista en la mano.

-Vamos a ver quién es la afortunada…- dijo ella, sonriente. Los ojos se le abrieron y cerró la revista. Laxus sintió la vergüenza más grande de su vida.

-¿E-E-Estabas mirando mi apartado?- le preguntó inútilmente Mira a Laxus.

-Lo siento Mira, es que…- Laxus paró de hablar, porqué mira se acercó más a él hasta que se quedó a la altura de su oído.

-Pero tonto, si te gustaba, habérmelo dicho antes- le susurró ella, haciendo que él se estremeciese.

-Tú a mí también me gustas- le dijo, acariciando su rostro y depositándole un tierno beso en los labios, que se profundizó cuando Laxus empezó a meter más su lengua, experimentando cada milímetro de la boca de esa chica tan condenadamente bella. Bajó a su níveo cuello, la textura de esa piel era exquisita y su virilidad se fue haciendo más grande, y más, y más…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan guapa?- le preguntó mientras, dejaba al descubierto sus voluminosos senos y los acariciaba al son de sus gemidos.

-Laxus, sigue por favor, no pares…-gimió ella, al ver que ese fogoso hombre le metía sus dedos en su mojada feminidad, y los hacia entrar y salir rítmicamente brindándole un placer indescriptible a la alvina.

-Que pasa Mira, ¿ya vas a alcanzar tu límite?- le preguntó él, mientras lamía cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo. Le encantaba aquella mujer, era una diosa.

-¡No tardaré mucho si sigues así!- gritó ella pasionalmente haciendo sentir en el cielo a Laxus ¿esa preciosa chica iba a correrse en sus manos? Pronto perdería la cordura…

-Acaba cuando quieres, no te aguantes…-le susurró él al oído, mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo gritando el nombre de su amado y liberando sus fluidos femeninos en los dedos de él.

-Sabes muy bien- le dijo él, lamiendo la esencia de Mira, y haciendo que se sonrojase.

Mirajane tumbó a Laxus y le tocó su erecto miembro por encima del pantalón, haciendo que se estremeciese. Lo besó, acarició y lamió, pero todo por encima de sus bóxer, haciendo que el gimiera por el deseo de que esa mujer se metiera su erecto miembro en la boca, y le practicara una felación de no olvidar.

-Sé que soy mala, perdón…-aclaró ella, dejando a la vista el pedazo de carne indescriptible que tenía delante, se sonrojó y se acercó al oído de su amado.

-Es muy grande…-le susurró, haciendo que él se ruborizada.

-¿puedo lamerlo?-añadió. Él asintió y empezó a disfrutar del placer que Mira le brindaba.

-No sabes las veces que he soñado con esto, Mira…- le dijo, excitando a la mujer que se aferraba desesperadamente a su enorme falo.

-Mira, voy a…-gimió él, arqueando la espalda y liberando su esencia en la cara y pechos de la alvina. Esta sonrió y vio que aún estaba duro como una piedra.

-Bien, aún podré disfrutar de ti- dijo ella, mientras se subía encima de él y la penetraba. Las caderas de los dos empezaron a cobrar sentido en cuanto sus intimidades se unieron. Los dos estaban en el cielo, con expresiones de puro placer en sus caras, y ya en sus intimidades…eso era de otro mundo…Mira sentía que pronto terminaría, ese falo era demasiado incluso para ella.

-Solo un poco más Laxus…-gimió ella, sintiendo prácticamente alcanzado el orgasmo.

-Por dios Mira, estoy por correrme…-gimió él, haciendo que ella le besara y aumentara el ritmo de sus caderas.

-Puedes acabar cuando quieras, amor mío…-le gritó ella, sintiendo que su corrida era inminente.

Los dos explotaron a la vez, abrazándose y gimiendo sus nombres en una mezcla de fluidos calientes que los volvió locos.

-MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó él, extasiado.

-LAXUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS-gritó ella, empedernida por el placer.

Después del éxtasis del momento los dos durmieron abrazados y sudorosos. Fue la mejor noche para la revista de Faiy Tail. Esperemos que no haya ningún reportero de Fairy Tail que saque a la luz esta noche…

**Espero k os haya gustado. Posiblemente haya sido la pareja más difícil de juntar y de escribir el lemon, ha sido muy extraño de verdad o.O, espero k me haya quedado bien, y si no espero k os guste también :D**


	7. EPÍLOGO

**Y bueno, aquí viene el epílogo de mi Lemon, me ha costado pero lo he hecho, próximamente crossover entre one piece y Fairy tail, pasaos por mi perfil quizás os gusta esta historia que haré próximamente.**

**EPÍLOGO**

Al día siguiente todos bajaron a la recepción, Makarov empezó a reírse y preguntó algo que sonrojo a todos y cada uno de los allí presentes e hizo que se miraran entre ellos: Natsu con Lucy, Juvia con Gray, Erza con Jellal, Gajeel con Levy y Laxus con Mirajane.

-Esta noche he oído muchos gritos, y no eran precisamente de miedo- decía él, entre carcajadas y carcajadas.

-Sr. Makarov las suites del amor valen más…-dijo un recepcionista, dirigiéndose al maestro.

Makarov se quedó paralizado y giró la cabeza a modelo de robot. Todos tenían la mirada ensombrecida y una risita se les escapó a todos.

-Maestro…-dijo Erza, rodeada de una aura oscura y mirándole con cara de demonio.

-Abuelo…-protestó Laxus, liberando electricidad y apretando los puños.

-Viejo…-dijeron Gajeel, Gray y Natsu también haciendo gala de sus respectivos poderes.

-¡Te has quedado sin propina!- le gritó Makarov al recepcionista.

-estaba todo planeado des de un principio…-aclaró Erza, creando una espada de la nada y aún rodeada de la aura.

-aunque sea mucho más fuerte que ellos, si son todos a la vez…- Makarov tragó saliva, le dio el dinero en mano al recepcionista y corrió hacia Fairy Tail.

-¡No huya maestro!- gritó Erza, siguiéndole.

-¡Viejo!- gritaron todos persiguiéndole.

FIN.

**Se que a sido corto, pero ya se cierra este proyecto, y empiezo otro, espero k os haya gustado comenten xfavor :D**


End file.
